For those who want the truth revealed
by y0.y0
Summary: Chris revelation. What do you do when your secrets are about to become not so secret anymore. What will Chris do when the Charmed ones have a little trip to the future and face the consequences their white-lighter is always talking about. Spells. Potions. Unexpected situations, family members. Want to know more about the young Halliwell? This is where all secrets come to an end.
1. Chapter 1

_Chris was walking nervously in the house like he knew something was about to happen. Or it had already happened. It was Chris' birthday. He never really liked his birthdays but since his 14th, he had a reason to hate them._

_flash_

_Piper walks into Chris' room with pancakes and juice in her hands. She sits next to her son and says "Time to wake up sleepy boy. You don't want to miss your birthday, do you?"_

_Memory ends_

_ Chris shakes his head trying not to think about that day, about what happens next in that memory. His eyes are already full of tears. All he wants to do is to save his mother. To hug her, tell her who he really is and how much he loves her and he doesn't want to lose her. _

_Meanwhile, Wyatt had orbed in the kitchen where Chris was. Chris looked at the little boy and he could see that he knew something was wrong. Looks like Wyatt was with Piper before he'd orbed because Chris could hear her screaming his name all over the house. In order to stop her screams, he told her where her son was. She walked into the kitchen and saw her "bitchy" whitelighter holding her son like he had known him his entire life. Piper couldn't stop the smile appearing on her face._

_"I definitely didn't see this one coming" said Piper surprised of seeing the two boys together. It seemed like Chris was feeling comfortable with Wyatt. No one else was in the house and Chris wasn't as grumpy as usual so she decided it was time for the "Who are you?" conversation. _

_Piper sat next to Chris and said "Chris, you've been here for months and we really don't know a thing about you. I understand the whole future consequences thing and I'm not asking you to tell me everything. I just want to know more about you. How have you become so close to my son that you would risk everything to stop him from turning evil, something about your family. Now when we know you're also a part witch, you don't have to hide from us. We are here for you. We understand what you are going through after Bianca's death but you don't need to be all alone while doing it. If you just talk to us, you may feel better."_

_"I know. But I don't have time for this. The only reason I came here from the future is to make sure that none of this is gonna happen again. That Wyatt will grow up and won't be the source of all evil, and won't be killing the people I love for fun." – said Chris. But he barely could keep his pain. Especially today. When it all started, his mom's death, the only person he has ever loved so much._

_"Yes. But now there is no demon attacks and we have nothing to do so I don't see why we can't chat a little. "- said Piper. "Tell me something about your family. We must have something in common. I mean, I don't know about other whitelighter-witch couples in this time and it's good to know you're not the only one in this situation."_

_Chris laughs. "You have no idea how similar it is. Well, my mom's blood line is really powerful blood line of good witches. I could say that she's the most powerful witch I have ever seen in my entire life."_

_"What about your dad?"- asks Piper already interested in this story._

_"Well, I barely know him as a father. I mean, he was never around while I was growing up. He came to worn my mom and aunts about demons and spend some time with my older brother but that was it. All I can remember is a man in golden robe asking me "__What's up, buddy?"__ "_

_With these answer Piper's eyes went wide. "Golden robe? Your father was an elder?"_

_ "Yeah. He was."-said Chris not liking this fact._

_"So, in the future, at some point the elders were allowed to have families?"-asked Piper hoping that maybe someday she and Leo could back together._

_"They are not. I mean, me and my little sister are kind of against all the rules. The elders think about us as a mistake."-said Chris looking very annoyed remembering this._

_"And your dad? He just got your mom pregnant and left her raise his three kids all alone? I've always known these elders can't be that perfect." – said Piper sounding pretty mad about it._

_"Well, technically, he was there for my brother and mom had to deal alone just with me and my sister. I mean, he would do anything about his little boy. He is the only kid he's planned and me and my sister… well, we are some sort the results of his one-night-down-on-the-earth experiences. But I don't care about it. My mom was the greatest parent in the world. I didn't have problems being without a father. The hard part was when I had to deal with everything without my mom."- said Chris with tears in his eyes._

_"What happened to her?"-asks Piper knowing that this is something Chris doesn't want to talk about_

_"She dies on this same day. Just 15 years from now." – said Chris while a few tears left his eyes. He was hoping that by saying this, Piper would be warned and maybe, just maybe she would be more careful and this might not happen._

_"I'm sorry, Chris. I know what it's like. Your father not being there for you and your mom being dead. But look at me and my sisters. We did it. We somehow survived through this tough times. And now, we are the strongest witches to ever walk on the Earth. Maybe the pain made us so strong and it's the reason to save all those innocent people. And by coming here to stop Wyatt from turning evil you save more innocents than you can imagine! " – said Piper trying to make the young man feel better._

_Chris looked at her and smile. His mom always knew what to tell in these moments. "Thanks." Was the only word he said as Piper smiled at him, too._

_"So, I want to know how bad my son is exactly" – said Piper and her smile vanished. _

_ Chris was just about to start with his "future consequences" speech but they saw blue orbs appearing in the room. It was Leo._

* * *

_So this is my first story ever! I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. Maybe it's too boring or something. I don't know. And sorry for the spelling mistakes. English is not my first language._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey" – said Leo surprised by the view of Piper holding Chris' hand while he looked heartbroken. "What's going on?" – The elder added confused.

"Well, I was having a little talk with Chris before you arrived. Why are you here? Is everything OK?" – said Piper a little worried

Leo looked at her wondering how to answer. "Not really. There is something the elders want to talk to all of you about. Where are Phoebe and Paige?"

"Phoebe is at work and Paige is at the agency for her temporary jobs. What's the emergency?" – is what Piper answered looking even more concerned than before. At this little conversation Chris was just rolling his eyes on every word Leo said.

"There's this girl. From the future. She said she needs to talk to Chris and the Charmed ones. But we weren't sure if it is saved. She seemed to be in shock and all she wanted to do is talk to her brother - Chris. She said her name is Vanessa." – said Leo looking at Chris to see his reaction at this.

Chris's eyes went wide. He jumped off his chair and looked at Leo in surprise. He remembered about his little sister – Prudence-Malinda Vanessa Halliwell. He thought she did a smart thing telling her middle name. "Where is she? I need to see her. NOW!"

"That's the problem. Some of the other elders decided she wasn't supposed to be here and sent her back home."

"You have no idea what you just did, you know that?" – screamed Chris and orbed out of the manor.

Piper was calling for Paige to orb and Leo went to take Phoebe from the buy Mirror.

When and both of them were home Piper and Leo told them what happened. They looked surprised by the fact that Chris had a sister so Piper decided to tell them about her little chat with him earlier. Then all of them started to think what to do. They called Chris. A few seconds later he appeared.

"What?" – He screamed angrily.

"What do you think we should do?" – asked Phoebe.

"Well, she would never came here if it wasn't an emergency. But now there is no way to find out, right Leo?" – said Chris looking angry as hell. "Maybe something went really wrong. I know my sister. She can handle everything. Something awful must had happened."

"Maybe there is a way to find out." – said Paige. "What if we summon her here?"

"You can't summon people from the future." – added Piper

"What if we have a little trip on our own to the future. We've done it before." – proposed Phoebe looking at her sisters.

"You can't. It's too dangerous. You may learn things you are not supposed to know. I'll go. Alone." – interrupted Chris.

"I don't think so." – Said Leo. "The elders had this same idea for the sisters to travel in time. And we all think it's a great opportunity to find out if you're lying or not."

"Ok than! We are travelling to the future. Wanna come, Chris?" – asked Piper.

"Fine. But if something goes wrong…"

"It won't, Chris" – said Phoebe. "And even if it does, we'll allow you to use a spell to erase or memories."

"So, let's think of a spell. I'll look in the book but I don't think there is something. Phoebes, why don't you start writing one?" – said Piper

"Sure." – answered Phoebe taking a pen and a paper.

**Hear these words, hear the rhyme**

**We send to you this burning sign**

**Send us there where we'll find out**

**What in Chris's future things are like.**

* * *

**Thanks for the amazing reviews, guys! This chapter is short but I didn't have many ideas. I've been working on some spells :D I hope you like it. PLEASE review to tell me what you think  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ THIS!

There is this thing that I don't know what means.

**Document Manager**

**# **

**Label - Chapter 2  
**

**Format - Story  
**

**Words - 794  
**

**Edit/Preview **

**Life - 58 days  
**

**Remove **

This "life" started with 60 days. What does this mean? Will the story be deleted or something? If anybody knows what this is PLEASE tell me!

* * *

**Thank you for the great reviews, guys. I had to use more Tenses in this chapter and I don't know if I used them right. If anyone wants to tell me where I'm wrong, I'll correct it.**

The sisters, Leo and Chris disappeared in golden orbs. The next thing they know they are in a cave in the Underworld. Chris looks around and recognizes the place. He tells them that they have to get out of here before Wyatt's security demons send them to the hell. Like literally hell.

Now they orb into the Manor. At the sight of it the Charmed ones and Leo look confused of the changes.

"I know the house is old, but a museum?..." – says Piper in her most sarcastic voice.

"Well, it is all your son's. He wants to remind everyone about his family's history, the power he is born with" – informs Chris.

"At least he let people know about the sacrifices we make every day. Maybe all he wants is to show the world the good we've done. And this is not something you should be called evil about." – Paige says with hope that her nephew is not that bad after all. At this Chris is just about to confront her but Phoebe interrupts him.

"Yes! It feels good to know that people appreciate all you do to save their asses."

"You've been here for 2 minutes. You haven't seen anything. Just wait!" – Chris says sounding a little threatening. "We have to find Vanessa now."

Chris started to walk and the rest followed him. They got out of the house and went to some spoiled building. "What is this place, Chris?" – asks Leo.

"That's where the Resistance is. I should find my sister here." – The young white-lighter answers. "What the hell?" – gasped Chris when he saw that everything is ruined. The huge table where they used to make plans about defeating Wyatt's armies was broken at millions little pieces. "Wyatt. I'm sure he did this."

"Chris, I'm so sorry." – Phoebe hugged the boy. "Do you know where they can be?"

"No idea." – Chris answered.

"Hello, Chris." – They heard a male voice coming from behind them. "I see what's going on here - a family reunion." – the famous sarcastic voice of all Halliwells

"Wyatt. Where are they? What did you do?" – asked Chris walking to Wyatt as they both started to fight. Wyatt sent Chris to the wall with his telekinesis. The Charmed ones and Leo looked terrified at the view of their grown innocent little boy who seemed to be this evil young man in front of them. They ran to Chris and Leo orbed them to the Golden Gate Bridge leaving Wyatt angry as hell.

As they orbed to the top of the bridge, Leo started to heal Chris. Paige and Phoebe looked shocked of what they had just seen. They refused to believe that this is the same little boy they love so much. Piper, on the other hand, couldn't stop the tears falling from her eyes. She was a mess. Seeing her son like this made her think that this is all her fault. If she wasn't complaining about her personal life so much and was helping Chris instead, maybe they would have stopped Wyatt from turning evil by now. Her sisters tried to calm her down but they failed as she kept telling she was a horrible mother. "No, you are not." – said Chris. She looked at him and said "You have said it yourself. I always complain about the demons fighting and I never listen to you when you tell me how serious this is".

"But you couldn't know that. You wanted to believe he's good. I can't blame you for this." – Chris calmed his mom. What Wyatt did a few minutes ago was nothing. He hoped his mom won't see him doing his regular activities. She wouldn't handle it.

"Thanks, Chris." – said Piper surprised by the way Chris talked to her.

"I still can't believe he's evil. I don't want to." – whispered Leo with sadness in his voice.

"_Some things never change__" – _said Chris to himself_._

"I know it's hard. But we'll do whatever we can to stop is, sweetie" – Paige tried to calm down her sister and brother-in-low.

"I'll try to sense Vanessa and the rest of the Resistance from here." – informed them Chris. A few seconds later – "It works. Come on. Let's go."

They orbed near some destroyed old building. Chris was walking and they followed. When he stopped walking, he moved a big stone with telekinesis. There were huge halls all over the place. It was covered with maps on the walls and big screens which were connected to cameras to spy demons and the prison where there were members of the resistance.

"What is this place?" – was Paige's question.

"That's the resistance's first shelter. We built a new one when we expended. We used to be just a little group of men and women witches. But now there are white-lighters, ordinary people, cupids, leprechauns, all kind of magical beings, even demons and a few Elders. All ages." – answered Chris.

"Chris? Is that you?" – A surprised voice echoed from across the big room they had just entered. "What are you doing here?" – It sounded like a boy around 15 or 16 years.

"Henry?"- asked Chris

"Dude, I missed you so much." – said the boy as he hugged his friend or should I say cousin.

A few moments later Chris asked what happened. "Why did Vanessa go back in time?"

"No, she didn't. She was here all the time." – Henry answered confused. "That must have been one of Wyatt's warlocks. They've done this cloning thing before." As Henry saw the people standing behind Chris, his face went pale. He looked like he was just about to pass out. "What the…"

He was interrupted by Paige "Hey! My name is Paige. These are my sisters Piper and Phoebe and my brother-in-low, Leo. But something tells me you know exactly who we are. And you are...?"

"Henry. I am Chris' cousin. Nice to meet you." – He got over himself when Chris gave him a look that he should be careful about what he says because they don't know who he really is. They don't know he is Paige's son.

"Ok, so now when we know that your sister is fine, should we go home or can we stay? I'm sure you miss your family." - asked Phoebe hoping she could get a little tour around here.

"Actually, nothing is ok. HIS armies killed a lot of ours. They destroyed the shelter and we've got a lot of our people in his prison. We have to get them out. We just don't know how. But this later. Came on. Let's go see the others. They can't wait to see you, Chris" – said Henry.

They walked to a room – middle sizes. There were a few coaches, table and some people in there. They were mostly teenagers and one little girl about 4 or 5 years old. When the Charmed ones and the others entered the room everybody looked at them with confusion. The little girl didn't notice them at all.

"Pammy (Paloma), why don't you go see if the warriors are training? We need someone to look over them and tell us if they are not doing their job." – said a girl's voice.

"You want me to be their boss?" – asked the little one

"Well, you are the only one who can do it" – answered the older girl's voice and at this Pammy disappeared as one heart left but a few seconds later it was gone, too.

After she left, everybody run to Chris and hugged him. A few seconds later it was time for introduction.

"You know Henry" – started Chris. "The girls next to him are his sisters Pam and Patty – the twins. This is my sister Vanessa and next to her are my other cousins Penny and P.J."

Pam and Patty were identical. They both had dark long black hairs and dark brown eyes. They looked a lot like their mother. Vanessa had black hair length to her shoulder and green eyes. She was a living copy of her mother but with her aunt Prue's eyes, something like Chris' female version. Penny had brown eyes and curly long brown hair. P.J. was with brown – almost blonde hair and green eyes. And Henry, he had short dark hair and brown eyes. All of them looked almost the same way, including Chris. Like a little Charmed-looking army.

After the introduction, the sisters started to ask a lot of question.

"So, you are all related?" – asked Paige

"Yes. We are first cousins." – answered Pam at her mom's question.

Leo was just about to ask how it comes that the people, who started the resistance against his son, happened to be related. He thought all this was just one big lie. He didn't believe a word they said. Just when he started to talk, before he could finish the first word that he was about to say, someone orbed in. When the orbs disappeared, they saw it was none other than… Leo.

* * *

So… I had no idea what to do in this chapter. I'm going on holiday tomorrow and I just wanted to post something before that. I don't think this one is very good but I'm a little distracted. Maybe, I'll change it when I come up with new ideas. Tell me what you think.

I'll be gone for at least 10 days but I'll have my laptop with me and I'll update if I have time. Please review to tell me what you think about this story!


	4. Chapter 4

I know it's been a while and this chapter is short but I didn't have too much free time to write. The next one will be a memory. Thanks for the reviews! And i didn't delete reviews! I know my story is not perfect and i want to know what people think about it no matter if it's good or not.

* * *

"We need to talk" - said future Leo

"Not now, Leo. Are you blind or something?" – Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"How…" – gasped the Elder looking at himself and the Charmed ones. "Piper"

"Hey, Leo. Would you tell me what the hell is going on here?" – Piper almost screamed. At that all the kids in the room looked at each other and laughed a little as she looked at them with her you-are-in-trouble look.

"I also want to know. So this "Resistance" against my son is leaded by you and some teens that happened to be related to you. How can I be sure you're not one of the millions magical families trying to get the Halliwell power?" – Leo from the past asked with voice full of anger

At this his future self looked at him with surprise in his eyes. A few moments after that he saw the looks the kids were giving him and realized that his past self didn't know who these "teens" really were.

"Oh, that is so weird." – said Phoebe walking to her future brother-in-law looking at him like he was an alien. "You haven't changed at all."

"No time for this." – Pam interrupted them.

"She's right. Chris, why did you come? And why with them? Do you know how this can mess with both the future and the past?" – Leo asked sounding disappointed

"Of course I know, Leo. I'm not stupid." – Chris snapped at his father

"Ok! Looks like you to have never gotten along but we are here for a reason. If we wanted to see you two fighting we could just stay in our time. Not 20 years later." – Paige interrupted them. "We are here to find out more about Chris and see if he's lying about what happens to Wyatt." – She said looking at Leo

"She's right." – said Leo from the past. "Can you tell us more about him? Is he really evil?"

"You just can't believe that your precious little boy is not perfect, can you?" – Vanessa said full of anger.

"Leo, what happened to him? Is it because we are bad parents?" – Leo looked at her with eyes full of sadness. How was he supposed to tell her what happened when he didn't even know. How was he supposed to tell her that he refused to believe his child is evil when everyone else saw it?

"No one knows what happened to him. That's why Chris was sent to the past – to find who did it and stop it." – Leo could manage to think of something to tell Piper.

"I think you can talk about it later. Why did you come, Leo?" – P.J. asked her uncle

"We are worried about what Wyatt would do to Nathaniel. He could use his powers to kill all of you." – Leo answered."

"If he wanted to kiss us he would have done it by now. And he doesn't have the power to do it. But he can't use his powers. Chris and Bianca are the only one who can." – Vanessa said looking at her brother expecting his next question.

"What do you mean by that? Who is Nathaniel?" – asked Chris with confusion.

"Your son" – Penny decided to say it directly.

"We were discussing how to save him before you guys came. Don't worry Chris. He'll be fine" – Henry said ignoring the shocked face on his cousin's face.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I HOPE THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO READ THIS STORY! AND I'M SORRY FOR ALL KIND OF MISTAKES IN MY WRITING!  
**


	5. Chapter 5Memory

Disclaimer: So this is a memory from the unchanged future, where the Titans killed Paige and Wyatt's evil. But he's not evil just yet!

And I'm sorry for all kind of mistakes that I make in this and the other chapters. If you tell me where I made mistakes, I'll correct them!

**And **Thanks for the great reviews! I'm so happy that there are people who read my story! And I also want to thank you that I re-posted chapter 1 as 4, but I fixed it! Thank you!

Memory…

It's a Sunday morning in the Halliwell Manor. Piper is in the kitchen making breakfast. Wyatt's playing computer games and doesn't listen to a word his mothers says. Chris is playing with a football in front of the house and Prudence-Malinda just entered the living room when her aunt Phoebe opened the door and came in."

"Aunty Phoebes!" – the little girl screams happily and runs to her aunt to hug her

"How's my favorite niece?" – Phoebe asks and takes the little girl in her hands

"She is great. Where are P.J. and Penny?"

"Well P.J. went to help her daddy to help people find love and Penny is in the magic school to play with kids at her age since she feels a little sad because her sister and her cousins use magic all the time and she doesn't have her powers yet." – Phoebe informed her niece while hugging her tightly

"I understand how she feels"

"You do?"

"Yeah. Every time Wyatt and Chris are wrestling or playing some stupid computer games it's like I don't exist." – Prudence-Malinda said with sadness in her voice

"Oh! You are so cute when you're sad. Yes, you are! Oh, yes you are!" – Phoebe started to pinch her niece's cheeks

"Mommy! Aunty Phoebe is freaking out again." – The girl screamed.

"Phoebe! Stay away from my daughter!" – Piper screamed back trying not to laugh when she saw the two in the living room. When her daughter noticed her, she ran to her stepping behind her mom trying to hide from her crazy aunt.

"Hey sis! How are you? I haven't seen you in ages." – Phoebe asked her sister hugging her.

"Phoebe you saw me two days ago and yesterday we talked on the phone for hours" – Piper answered with a smile. She loved spending time with the only sister she had left.

"I know. But I missed you! And I missed this little girl hiding behind you." – The younger woman looked at her niece trying to hug her again but she orbed away. – "Why is she always running from me?"

"You freak her out!" – Piper laughed at her sister

"Where are my two adorable powerful nephews?"

"Wyatt is playing some computer games and Chris was in front of the house. Didn't you see him?" – Piper asked a little worried for her son

"He wasn't there. Where did you think he go? God, I hope he's ok."

"Chris!" – the older woman called for her son. When he didn't answer she screamed again. "Chris, where are you?"

"What's up, mom?" – Chris orbed behind his mom and his aunt. "Hey, Aunt Phoebes" – Chris smiled as he saw his aunt.

"Where were you?" – his mom asked worried.

"Gideon called and I had to go to the Magic school."

"What did he want?" – Phoebe asked curious

"He wanted me to tell you that Wyatt's been skipping classes again and that he's worried about him and wants to talk to you, mom and dad about it." – Chris rolled his eyes at the word dad.

"What is going on with him? Wyatt! Can you come here for a second?" – When he didn't come, she had to go to his room followed by her sister and her younger son. On the way there, they saw Prudence. When she noticed her brother she screamed "Chris" and jumped on his back hugging him as they went to Wyatt's room.

"What do you want?" - Wyatt rolled his eyes as his family entered the room.

"Why did you skip those classes" – Piper looked him angrily in the eyes.

"Because I don't need that stupid school. I am more powerful then all of them_**combined**_. If someone should be teaching about magic, that should be me!" - Wyatt answered slowly sounding a little threatening.

"Wyatt, you need to learn to control your powers." – Phoebe told her oldest nephew

"You two are so pathetic. You are not a threat to me. Without the power of three, you are nothing more than two ordinary witches. And you have yourselves to blame for this. May be if you two weren't so obsessed with good and evil, Prue and Paige would still be alive." – Wyatt said with voice full of hatred

"That's enough, Wyatt." – Chris looked at his big brother. – "What's gotten into you?"

"You are evil!" – Prudence-Malinda screamed looking at her brother with teary eyes.

"Well, this is where you are wrong. There is no good and there is no evil! It's about power. And no one is as powerful as me."

"You, Chris and I are equally powerful, remember?"

"We are supposed to be. But I'm the firstborn! This makes me stronger. Do you get it now, idiot?" – These words made Piper, who has been watching at her kids arguing in disbelief, so angry and surprised at her oldest child's behavior.

"You are angry – Ok! But do NOT get it out on your family, Wyatt. We have done nothing but love and protect you!"

"Fine! Would you please close the door after you get the hell out of my room?" – Wyatt said with mean voice.

His mother and aunt started walking away. They didn't believe what had just happened. Chris and Prue, on the other hand, stayed there and looked at their brother. Chris shook his head and exited. Prue followed him but stopped and looked at Wyatt. "You are not a good person, Wyatt!"

When they entered the kitchen Piper sat on one chair and started to cry. Phoebe sat next to her and began to comfort her.

"Honey, it's Ok. He's 13. He's becoming a teen. You know what they are like. I remember telling Grams that I hated her and I wished she was dead. But I didn't mean any of this."

"I know you didn't. But I saw his eyes, Phoebe. They were so cold." – Piper said trying to stop crying.

"Mom, I'm watching a movie with friends. Will you be Ok without me?" – Chris asked his mom worried.

"Of course, peanut."

"Call me if you need something." – with that Chris disappeared in orbs.

"He is so carrying. And so mature for his age." – Phoebe smiled looking at the spot where her 11-years-old nephew was standing before he had orbed.

"He would do anything for his family. Even if that means giving up on his life…" – Piper started

"Or getting killed in the end. Does he remind you of someone?" – Phoebe asked her sister

"Yes, he does. How did we let this happen, Phoebe? How did we lose two sisters?" – Piper's eyes were teary again.

"I don't know, sweetie. I don't know."

Meanwhile, Chris orbed in Wyatt's room.

"I thought you were going out." – Wyatt told his brother not even looking him in the eyes

"What's happening to you is more important than hanging out with friends." – Chris answered sitting on his brother's bad

"You are 11, Chris. And I'm the big brother. I should worry about you. Not the other way." – Wyatt looked at his brother. "I'm sorry for what happened earlier. It's just… I don't need magic school. Why should I go there when my mom and aunt are the Charmed ones and my father is an Elder for crying out loud." – Wyatt said looking a bit annoyed.

"Well, the Charmed ones still have demons to vanquish, kids to raise and lives to live. And, as you mentioned earlier, they've lost 2 sisters. They don't want us to go through the same. And I don't think I can handle losing you, Prue, P.J. or Penny. And that called father of ours is almost never here. The first and the last time when he saw Prue, she was 1. She doesn't even know him." – Chris said.

"I know. But I'll make sure that we'll be stronger than them. I can't be weak, Chris. And Leo is an asshole. But thanks to him, I'm the Twice-blessed and you are half-Elder. And Malinda would be just as powerful as now even without him." – Wyatt left a soft chuckle

"Well, that's the beauty of being the firstborn girl in a family of female witches" – Chris said and the two boys laughed.

While Wyatt and Chris were talking and Phoebe and Piper were in the kitchen, Prudence-Malinda was in the attic, looking over the _Book of Shadows_.

"A spell to vanquish your first warlock." – she read It slowly. "Aunty Phoebe said that mom was dating the gay that they used this spell on."

As she was reading some spells, blue orbs appeared in front of her. She didn't recognize the man in front of her so she yelled. "Mommy! A demon orbed in the attic!"

Piper heard her daughter screaming. "Chris! Wyatt!" – they both appeared in a second. "Fast! The attic!" When they orbed there they saw Prudence trying to blow up somebody but with no success. He managed to orb. "Chris, orb her with you! Wyatt, use the force shield. Phoebe and I will take care of him." – Piper instructed. She began to blow him up just like her daughter, but she didn't succeed, too.

"Piper! Since when do demons orb?" – Phoebe looked at her sister. "Stop with the blowing up!" – Piper understood what her sister was trying to say and was hoping that it wasn't one of those annoying Elders who were always trying to tell her she's a bad mom.

A few moments later, the blue orbs appeared and after they were gone, it was Leo.

"Leo! What are you doing here?" – Piper asker surprised

"I needed to talk to you, but…" – Leo started as he looked at his kids. Wyatt's force shield vanished and he went to hug his dad.

"Hey dad!" – Wyatt said happy.

"Hey, my little boy. I missed you! Chris, what's up, buddy" – Leo now looked at his younger son.

"Not much. I'll go now." – Chris looked at his mom

"So soon? But I just came here." – Leo asked looking a little hurt

"I'll be down stairs if you need me." – Chris said sounding annoyed.

"And you must be Prudence-Malinda." – Leo looked at the little girl. "I'm daddy."

"No, you are not!" – she said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I am"

"No, you are not. Gramps said that my dad is an ass and you look normal." Piper and Phoebe burst out laughing at these words and Leo just stood in disbelief.

"He did?" – Prue nodded. "Why don't we go downstairs so I can talk to your mommy and aunty?" Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Wyatt sat at the table where Chris was playing some game.

"So how are you doing? I haven't seen you in a while." – Leo asked his kids

"Well, you spent the whole day with Wyatt yesterday." – Piper said looking at Leo angrily.

"Yeah! You could take your other son and daughter with you, too." – Phoebe interrupted

"I helped him with his white-lighter powers. He'll become one soon and Chris and Prue are too young for this." – Leo answered. Chris just rolled his eyes, Wyatt was the only one to see him and he laughed.

"What did you want to talk about?" Piper asked as all she wanted to do is yelling at him for not coming to see her for a few years.

"Well, I don't think the kids should be here for this one."

"Wyatt, Chris, why don't you show your sister how to tie her shoes?" – Phoebe asked her nephews.

"That's boring! Let's go vanquish demons in the underworld!" – Prue said happily

"Why don't you just go play monopoly?" – Piper offered and the kids agreed.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" – Phoebe started the conversation.

"Well, some of the Elders think that you two can't handle raising magical kids. Prue is 6 and she always goes to the underworld when you are not watching. Chris is 11 and he can't even heal. P.J. used to think that the demons are our friends and she loves them and Penny doesn't have her powers yet. All of the others got them either in the womb or when they were at least 1." – When Leo stopped talking and looked at the sisters, he found them starring at him. If looks could kill… he would die again!

"What do you mean by that? That our kids are stupid? That we are not good parents? My daughters are part cupids, Leo. It's their nature to love. Even the demons. And the fact that Penny doesn't have her powers yet doesn't mean I am a bad parent. And what about Wyatt? Do you know he's skipping classes? And don't start with Chris! Because this boy has done nothing but help us! Maybe if you were spending as much time with him as with his older brother, he would be able to heal! And Prue… she sees how her mother is trying to balance between killing demons and raising 3 kids alone! Piper is the only parent she has. The only role-model! What else do you expect her to do? Did the Elders think of that? By taking you Up There they are taking you away from your kids and your family. But who cares that one of your son hates you and your daughter doesn't know you. What matters to you is that Wyatt is ok and you can spend as much time as you want Up There with your new Elder-wife and the 3 sons you share with her. Congratulations about that, by the way. I didn't get a chance to see you and congratulate you about them when Wyatt told us. I thought you were my friend, Leo. And you didn't even bother to see how we're doing for the past few years. You didn't even bother to tell Piper that you already have a new wife and kids when you got her pregnant and left." – Phoebe yelled at Leo as Piper just sat there and watched.

"Phoebe, I didn't mean this…" – Leo started but was interrupted by his ex-wife

"Get out!" – Piper looked at him. "If you ever come here again, telling me and my sister that we failed as parents, I'll go Up There and blow all the Elder asses I see. Including yours. And the next time you decide to spend time with my kids, don't forget that all three of them are yours, too. Not just Wyatt! Now get the hell out of my house and don't come back!"

Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. I'm planning on more "Memories". The next chapter won't be a memory. It will be the sequel of chapter 4


	6. Chapter 6

So, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed the "Memory". The Charmed Ones and Leo didn't see it.

Chris was starring at his cousins in disbelief. "What do you mean my son? How is that even possible?"

"When you left, Bianca was 3th month pregnant. We didn't know it. She didn't tell anybody. So, a few months later, she gave birth to a baby boy. Born with a Halli… I mean Phoenix and, um, you know, our magic, he is supposed to be really, really powerful. And he is a big threat to our favorite _Lord." – _P.J. filled her cousin in.

"You have a son?" – Paige asked really surprised. "But you are so young. You are just 21."

When Vanessa heard this, she started laughing as she remembered the time when Wyatt was 14 and he thought his girlfriend was pregnant and Paige said the exact same thing. Everybody looked at her with confusion.

"I'm sorry. I just had a déjà-vu. Look, Chris. He'll be ok. I promise you that I won't let that son of a bitch even touch my nephew." – Prue was now looking at her brother.

"Watch your language! He's my son." – Future Leo protested.

"And he's my…" – Vanessa started but was interrupted by Chris. "That's enough! How long has he been with Wyatt?"

Before anyone could answer him, 9 demons shimmered in.

P.J. took out an athame and threw it to one of the demons. Penny waved her hands and a chandelier flew and killed 2 demons. At the same time Henry, Prudence-Malinda and Pam were fighting the demons with taekwondo moves. As 3 of the demons were down, Henry took the athame P.J. used and killed one more demon with it. Pam was thrown against a wall but just before one of the demons could throw a fire-ball against her she threw a potion that vanquished him. Vanessa was really close to killing the demon with taekwondo but he managed to escape. Just before he shimmered out she killed him with a lightening coming from her hand.

The rest of the demons were trying to hide in the room as if they were looking for something but Chris noticed one of them and use a lightening as his sister to kill him. The other two were surprised when they saw the Charmed ones and it was like they were in shock. Just stood there and watched.

"Athame!" – Paige called but with no result. Just than Piper tried to blow them up but her powers didn't work, too. Than Phoebe punched one of them and he fell on the floor and Patty orbed the athame into his chest and killed him. The other one's heart was ripped out of him and he fell on the floor.

"Ryan!" – Prudence-Malinda screamed happily and went to hug the boy who had just killed the last demon. At his sister's actions, Chris just rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" – Chris asked the boy.

"That's not a way to treat the person who can save your son, Chris" – the boy snapped as he kissed Mel.

"What was with the demons?" – Penny asked confused

"Wyatt sent them." – Ryan answered looking around the room. "So it is true. Chris is back and he brought the Charmed ones and Leo with him. You can't handle with one Leo, I wonder what you gonna do with two" – he added and kissed Prue on the cheek.

"Is he your boyfriend?" – Leo asked Prue

"Unfortunately" – his future self answered.

"Why did Wyatt send the demons?" – P.J. asked

"You know him. He's just trying to keep you busy." – Ryan answered. "So, you told Chris about Nate, huh?" – After he saw Prue nodding he placed his hand on Chris's shoulder and said "Don't worry, buddy. He's ok. Wyatt has 5 of the gypsies he kept in his prison to take care of your boy."

After he said that, Chris looked a little relieved.

"Ok. What about these demons? If Wyatt sent them, he must know where we are. What are we gonna do about that?" – Henry asked concerned.

"Well, we come up with a good plan, than we visit him, take our nephew and the rest depends on the adrenaline." – Penny said in one breath.

"Sounds like a good idea. I can write a few spells just in case we need them and P.J. can make some of her awesome potions with the help of the famous Piper Halliwell – the Queen of the potions. And while we are here, Phoebes, Chris, I know your history with the spells. Think you can help?" Prue asked. It's _kind of a great opportunity to spend time with the family without they figure it out. __–_ She thought.

"Wait you want us to help you fight my son?" – Leo asked

"He's my son, too. And from what I saw, he needs to be stopped, Leo. I don't want my little boy to terrorize people and kidnap other people's kids." – Piper protested

"I know, but"

"No but, Leo! Every time a demon is near Wyatt I feel like my world will end if they take him. And now he became one of those demons who take other people's kids. And this kid is Chris's. Chris – the one who's done nothing but trying to protect our baby boy for the past few months."

"She is right, Leo. Right now, Chris is going through the same thing you've been through so many times. We have to help him!" – Phoebe agreed with her sister.

"Don't bother. He doesn't care." – P.J. informed

"I think the family drama is enough. Let's start with the spells and the potions already." – Paige said angrily

Everyone was ready with their job half an hour later.

"Ok. Everybody ready?" – Prue asked. After she got 'Yes' for an answer she started talking again. "So, I'm going with Chris and the ones from the past. Ryan's coming with us, too."

"Penny, Henry and I are going to take Pammy with us and then we'll cover the back door so they can't use it." – P.J. informed

"Pammy? The little girl? You can't take her with you! It's too dangerous for her." – Phoebe said worried.

"When it comes to my baby sister, I don't trust anyone." – P.J. answered.

"Then she can come with us. We'll take care of her." – Paige proposed

"That does not sound like a good idea." – Henry interrupted

"Well, if you think you can take care of her during a fight…"

"This leaves me and Patty." – Pam said

"I planned it all. We all need to have at least one white lighter with healing power. And I talked to Caleb earlier, so he's coming with you two."

"So, we get stuck with the half-demon." – Penny said angrily

"Are you still mad on him for cheating in you?" – Ryan rolled his eyes in disbelief

"Only a guy would ask this question." – Pam, P.J., Penny, Patty, Prue and the Charmed ones said in union.

"We have to hurry up. What if Wyatt hurts my son?" – Chris asked worried

"Chris, Mel, I'll come with you. We really need to talk." – Future Leo said.

A few moments later, they all disappeared in orbs and shimmers.


	7. Chapter 7

The Charmed ones, Chris, Prue and both Leos appeared in front of the manor. Ryan was a few seconds late

"Before we go there, I really need to talk." – future Leo said

"What is it?" – Chris asked not interested

"I know you think that I don't care about you two, but I do. A lot. And I always have. Even when I don't show it. I want you to know that I'm sorry for not being around and I know I can't change that but I hope that maybe one day, after you save Wyatt, the three of us will have a chance to be a family again." – Future Leo confessed

Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Paige looked at disbelief.

"What do you mean being family again?" – Piper asked in shock. "Are you related with Leo?" – she looked at the two kids. "Are you related to us? How?"

"We're not." – Prue said in a cold voice. "He didn't mean any of this."

"We are not family, remember?" – Chris asked looking at both past and future Leo. "And I don't think this is the time for you to get sentimental. I have to save my son. "

After this, Piper asked took out a paper with a spell written on it. She and her sisters read it

_When the Halliwells' house is locked _

_They don't have to do a lot_

_Just a flip of hand_

_And the path's unblocked_

"Hey, I think you should stay here this time. We can do it without you." – Vanessa said hugging her boyfriend

"But I want to help." – he answered

"I know but I think we'll need you more some other time. Wyatt can't know that you are on our side, right?"

"If something happens to you" – Ryan started but was interrupted

"I know, you'll kill him. But that's not an option." – said Vanessa. "We'll be fine, I promise." He nodded and then hugged her. "I love you" – Ryan whispered in her ear.

A few seconds later, they got into the house. It was full of demons and Wyatt was standing in the middle, holding a baby.

"Wait, we didn't have powers before. How did this spell work when we read it?" – Phoebe wondered

"When you travel in time, you lose your active powers, because you are either dead, not born or there is at least one more version of you but you can always cast spells. The active powers are your gift but the power of casting spells is something personally yours. It's part of you. Nothing can take it away from you." – Prudence-Malinda said

"Hello, family!" – Wyatt said with a smirk

"Wyatt" – Chris and Prue said in the same time

"Mom, dads, aunts, will you just stand there and stare? Don't I get a hug?" – Wyatt said laughing

"Don't be so cocky, mister!" – Piper screamed. Even in moments like these she still felt as he was her little angle. "Give this boy to his father." – she demanded.

"Or what? You're gonna ground me? Don't be ridiculous, Piper"

"Piper?"

"Give me my nephew or I'll kill you!" – Vanessa threatened

"I'm not afraid of little girls" – he said with a smirk

"Well, you should be from this one" – she answered with even a bigger smirk. A second later she screamed 'Nate' and the baby appeared in her hands. "Leo, take him and get him the hell away from this place." – future Leo did as he was told.

"See you and daddy are getting along better." – Wyatt laughed

"Save it, Wyatt." – Chris finally interrupted

"So Chris, how are things in the past? How are you holding on? You know, you've always been such a mama's boy and now when she hates you and you're with her all the time…" – Wyatt continued. He was massing with his little brother and sister's heads.

At his comment, Piper's face went pale. She had this weird feeling in her stomach but didn't know what it meant.

Wyatt's demons were standing there waiting for their Lord to tell them to attack.

"If you're not afraid, than why are all the demons?" – Paige said trying to provoke her nephew.

"Aunty Paige!" – Wyatt said in a baby voice. "Haven't seen you in a while" – he smirked, his voice getting colder. "That's a fun story actually. Sure, these two didn't love me a lot after it, but… that's the prize of being a leader. Not everyone understands your decisions and methods. Leave us alone! They are no threat to me." Wyatt looking at Chris now "Well, you have your son back. What are you still doing here?"

Full of anger, Chris send Wyatt across the room, right to the family pictures on the wall.

"Why did you do it? You left my son without a mother. You killed Bianca and she was your friend. She believed there was still hope for you. How could you do that? I loved her!" – Chris was shouting while punching his brother in the face.

After a few moments, Wyatt now sent Chris on the other end of the room, next to their sister, the Charmed ones and Leo.

"It was all your fault. If you joined me, this wouldn't have happened. Don't you see that it's all about power? It's always been about power and it always will be." – Wyatt shouted at first, but then his voice became slow and dangerous. "You are both so stupid! We could be the greatest power in the world. The next Charmed ones. Each one of us has the power of three and together, we would be unstoppable." - Wyatt looked at Chris and Vanessa.

"Wyatt! Get over yourself! This isn't you. This can't be you. This isn't right." – Leo whispered

"It is me, dad. Well, you know what? This is actually the first time you defend someone other than me. Let's not talk about the son and the daughter you left. So you, of all people, don't talk to me about right and wrong!" – Wyatt said, his eyes full of anger and hatred.

"What do you mean? My son and my daughter?" – Leo whispered in disbelief. He was pale as a ghost.

" 'A father would always recognize his kids' you said." – Wyatt was looking at Leo and then at Chris and Prue.

"Is this for real? Are you Wyatt's little brother?" – Phoebe asked Chris. She couldn't believe that he's been living with them for months and didn't say anything. "And you?" – she now looked at Vanessa.

"Chris _**Perry**_? Vanessa? Tell me the truth!" – Phoebe demanded. She couldn't believe this. Her neurotic whitelighter was also her nephew. And apparently, she had a niece, too.

"It's Chris Perry _**Halliwell**_ and it's also _**Prudence**_-_**Malinda**_ Vanessa _**Halliwell**_" – Wyatt almost screamed. "Please tell me you're blind because you can't be that stupid." – his voice was low and threatening again.

"Is this true?" – Piper asked. "Are you my kids?" Leo's jaw was on the floor, Paige looked in disbelief.

"Chris? Your mom died when you were little. You knew something was gonna happen to me? Is that what you've been living with? Sweetie, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for everything." – Piper's eyes were full of tears. She was about to cry any second. She's been treating her own son like a trash. He must hate her now. "Chris, Prue, please say something!" – Piper was now crying. "You hate me, don't you? And how wouldn't you?! I've been awful to you. Oh my God! I'm so sorry!"

"Chris?" – Paige's eyes were also full of tears when she looked at her nephew

"I can never hate you, mom" – Chris whispered and when Piper heard him, she hugged him but he never returned the hug. A few moments later her eyes met Prue's. They were full of pain, she looked as she was gonna break any second. "Prue, sweetie" – Piper started but her daughter turned around and looked at Wyatt

"Are you happy now? You ruined everything!" – she screamed at Wyatt and then orbed away.

"She hates me." – Piper said

"She doesn't hate you. She had rough time dealing with your death." – Wyatt's voice was low, still full of anger. "You need to talk. Please, close the door behind you." – Wyatt gave a fake small and then walked away.

Leo was just standing there. He was in shock. He couldn't process any of what had just happened.

Phoebe went to Chris and hugged him. "I'm so sorry for everything." – she whispered

"I know. It's ok." – he answered his aunt. Paige was the next one to hug her nephew. He didn't return their hugs, too

"Chris" – Leo said so quiet that Chris could miss it, but he didn't. He looked at his father. Chris' eyes were full of anger, the same anger Wyatt had. Leo didn't say anything else. He didn't know what to say. His son hated him. And how wouldn't he? He never trusted him, he blamed him for everything, and he even beat him up. What was he supposed to say? Nothing could change what he's done.

"Can we act like this didn't happen. I'm not here for this." – Chris informed

"We can talk about it later, when we make sure everybody is ok." – said Piper. After it, they orbed back in the shelter where they were later.

When they got there, they saw everyone taking the maps of the walls and packing the equipment that was there. They also noticed a crib. Chris went to it and saw a beautiful little boy looking at him happily. The baby had Chris's brown hair and beautiful green eyes. He looked happy and relaxed. Chris smiled when he saw his little boy.

"He's a cutie!" – Pam went to see her older cousin and her nephew. "What happened in the manor? We couldn't get in so we came back here and started packing." Chris looked at her and then took his son in his hands.

"He really is a cutie." – Chris said smiling even more. "We came in and we had a little talk with him. Well, he was doing all the talking."

"What did he say?" – a voice coming from behind him. It was Henry.

"Well, he told them about our true identities, mine and Prue's." – Chris informed and all his cousins were shocked.

"He WHAT?" – they all screamed in union.

"Well, that's Wyatt we are talking about"

"How did they take it? What did they say?" – P.J. asked

"That they were sorry. Leo, on the other hand, didn't say a word." – Chris informed

"What a surprise! You don't need that asshole." – Pam said

"Where are they now?" – Penny asked?

"Well, we orbed together but I told them that they can help us with the packing so they went to the other room. I wanted to tell you first."

"Thanks" – Henry thanked his cousin. "I guess it won't take much time to find out who we are."

"We'll deal with it later. Prue orbed away. I don't know where she went." – Chris said

"Well, I don't need to be God to know where she went" – Patty said

"The cemetery…"– Chris guessed


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! I know it's been forever since i last up-dated but i was just busy for the past few months and i didn't know what to do with the story. I wrote this chapter a few hours ago. I know that it's not good but i just felt that i needed to publish a new chapter. I hope that i'll get inspired and the next ones will be better and Up soon. BTW, I get inspired by reviews :D Good or bad, i just need to know that someone reads this. Feel free to tell me what you don't like and what you like. If you have some ideas i would be more than happy to use them. And one big THANK YOU to the people who reviewed the last chapter. I hope i haven't lost all my readers

To Patricia... I do NOT hate Leo. In fact, he's been my favorite character since the second I saw him, but so was Chris. I really, really, really LOVE Leo. But what's interesting is that when he started acting like an ass with Chris, I began to hate him. I mean, I still loved him when he wasn't being an asshole but I guess I love Chris more than Leo. There must be made a whole show about him. I could re-write each one of the eight seasons of Charmed making them all about Chris! He's the hottest guy in the world! I decided it would be interesting if I could make the readers of my story feel about Leo the way I felt about him from the end of season 5 to the episode he realized Chris was his son- you know, love him and hate him at the same time.

* * *

Prue was sitting somewhere in the cemetery. Her eyes were full of tears. She looked tired and crushed. She was trying not to cry, to keep her feelings away. Suddenly, blue orbs appeared, it was Chris.

"I'm fine, Chris. Don't worry!" – Vanessa told her brother without even looking at him

"Well, this means you are a lot stronger than me, because I don't know what to do anymore. I pretended they meant nothing for me, because I knew they hated me and they thought I was just a stranger but now when they know…" – Chris sat next to his sister.

Prue hugged him and started crying

"How can he be so cold? He was staying there with his family, our family! And he just didn't care. He destroyed everything! I hate him so much, Chris"

"I know. Sometimes I hate him, too." – Chris agreed with Prue

"He killed Phoebe, he killed Paige, he killed Bianca… He's not the brother we grew up with. Right now I hate him more than ever! And I hate myself for still loving him so much. I feel like this hatred is destroying me more and more with each passing day. I don't want to end up like that. I prefer to die instead."

"Hey! I don't want to hear you talk like this! You are the strongest person I know. If you give up, I'm lost. I can't lose you! Not you, not my little sister. If we give up now, mom, Prue, Phoebe, Paige, Bianca and our entire family will be dead for nothing. For centuries, our family's been fighting for the power of good and they all died. They left their kids alone just like mom left us when she died. And I will never allow someone to take both my son's parents away from him. We are the greatest power the world has ever seen. If we give up now, we betray ourselves, our family and everything we believe in, our destiny." – Chris said

"I know. You're right. You know what they say - you're not a Halliwell if you don't want to give up magic at least once in your life" – Prue was better now. She told everything she felt and her brother always knew what to say to make her believe in herself again

"I'm always right. Now let's go back and deal with the whole situation before it's too late."

Chris and Mel orbed to where the others were.

"Sure you can handle with it?" – Chris asked his sister

"They are still our family." – Prue went to see Henry

"You Ok, dude?" – she asked her cousin

"I was thinking, all the times we have fought with Wyatt, we were always almost dead in the end. And today, he just let you go without a fight." – Henry shared his concerns

"What do you mean by that?" – Prue asked

"Just that… I don't know. Maybe seeing his mother and his aunts, the ones he killed, that could have infected him somehow. We've been trying to get Nate back ever since he took him and now he just gave him to us." – the young boy said

"You know I would love to see him change, Henry. But you should have seen the hatred in his eyes. He hates them. I don't know why but it didn't look like he had missed them a lot." – said Vanessa

"Hey guys!" – They heard a voice coming from behind them and turned around to see the Charmed Ones and Leo. All of their siblings and cousins looked at the same direction.

"Hey" – Prue said smiling at her mother. The kids could see tears in their moms' eyes.

"Can we talk now?" – Paige asked

"Sure" – Pam answered. They all sat down at the coach and the chairs around the table.

"So, you are our kids, huh?" – Paige said smiling and they all nodded in agreement.

"I've always wanted to have kids and I thought that when I do, I'd be a great mother and you'll have great lives and you wouldn't have to worry about anything. But here you are, taking care of each other, trying to save the world. And I'm not even alive to help you or tell you how proud I am that you've become so strong and brave." – Phoebe was crying. She kept thinking about the horrible thing her kids and nephew and nieces have to go through alone every day.

"It's not your fault. You did everything you could to protect us" – Penny said with teary eyes

"Well, apparently that wasn't enough."

"We know you would do more if you had the chance, Aunt Phoebe." – Phoebe hugged Chris, she really needed someone to tell her this.

"So, I think it's time for you to tell us who are our kids and who are our nieces. It would make things more comfortable" – Phoebes said and her sisters nodded

"Well, I, Henry and Patty are Paige's kids" – Pam informed. "As you know, Wyatt, Chris and Prudence-Malinda are Piper and Leo's kids and P.J., Penny and the little girl Paloma or Pammy are Phoebe's." Phoebe hugged her daughters, Paige and Piper did the same. Leo just stayed there and watched. Everyone could see that he felt miserable. He didn't know what to say or do. He felt like this whole situation was his fault. Chris and Prue hated him, not only him but his future self, too. And apparently his FS knew the reason. Leo was determined that he'll find out what it is and won't let it happen again. If he was a bad father for two of his kids in this time, he would definitely change that when he goes back to his time. His thoughts were interrupted by a cold voice full of hatred.

"I feel so bad. No one invited me to this pathetic family moment. Mom, I guess you have to ground the little ones for ignoring me like that."- Everybody looked around the room expecting to find Wyatt but they didn't . Suddenly, demons appeared in the room and before anyone could do something they all fell on the floor and the demons shimmered them out taking the baby with them.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! I know it's been a while. Again. But this school is getting me crazy! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! This chapter is up thanks to you! You are my inspiration! I also want to say thanks to **crystalzap** for explaining me the 'life' thing and for the reviews!

I wanted to share with you the reason I picked the names Nathaniel, Ryan, Caleb and Tynan.

The baby Nathaniel is the first born of Wyatt, Chris and Prue's generation. He's a Halliwell (which we all know means that he is insanely powerful) and his mom's a Phoenix (which is also considerate powerful) and when we put these two together it's like… powerful :D His power is HUGE but he's also born in really dark time. I mean, his birth gives hope to his family, which does not happen a lot. So I chose a name that means 'God has given'

Ryan is the son of Balthazar/The Source/Cole Turner. I think we all know that Cole was one of the most powerful demons but his son is even more powerful than him. The reasons for this will be explained a few chapters later. Ryan means 'little king' because he's supposed to be the king of the underworld. And I just want to add that he is NOT Phoebe's son.

Tynan means dark. I needed a name for a demon with a meaning like this. It's not popular and it sounds a little weird which makes it perfect :D

And Caleb… I've read really good stories where the little half-demon baby from season 6 is named Caleb so I decided to do the same. And if you've watched W.I.T.C.H. you'd know that one of the guys was named Caleb and he was my favorite boy character.

"What the hell happened?" – Prue asked. When she looked around she saw a cave, more like a prison. Everything was dark and cold. She was lying on the floor and couldn't remember how she got there

"Shhh! It's ok." – Piper smiled at her daughter. "I guess that those demons took us and…"

"Now we are in Wyatt's prison." – P.J. interrupted her aunt nervously.

"Locked with all these demons standing outside the cage thinking we won't vanquish them when we get out" – Penny put her hands in front of her body trying to blow something up, but it didn't work

"Where are Henry and Chris" – Patty asked looking around

"Tynan took them. He said they'll be back in a few" – Pam answered.

"And Nate?" – Prue asked worried

"He's here. I got him." – Piper said happily holding the little boy. "This is so weird. I'm holding my grandson while his father isn't even born yet"

"Who is this Tynan guy?" – Paige asked worried about her nephew and son

"He's a demon. Really, really evil one. Wyatt makes him torture us when they get us so we could give up and join him or tell him something he wants to know" – P.J answered

Suddenly Chris and Henry appeared. They had bruises on their faces. Their clothes were torn and in blood.

"What happened? Are you ok?"

"Yeah. It's just a little blood, nothing serious." – Chris answered. "Why do you think we're here?"

"I don't know. But I want to go home. We left Pammy with Caleb." – P.J. said worried about her baby sister

"And Wyatt's with Victor." – Leo said with a concern look.

"I think that if Wyatt was dead, we would know. Or at least we wouldn't be here" – Vanessa said just as Wyatt came in. He wasn't alone. There was a 9'4 monster with him. It was huge and ugly.

"Hey, Tynan! See you're still fallowing Wyatt everywhere" – Prue snapped at the demon.

"Hey, sis! See you still have a big mouth. Like I've said before, it won't make you any good." – Wyatt shook his hand and Vanessa appeared outside the cage. He threw a fire ball at her but she escaped it.

"Wyatt and Henry didn't break at the torture but you are a girl. You are not as strong as them." – Wyatt said sending a few more fire balls at her.

"Then why do you want me on your side so badly?" – She asked cocky

"Because there's a difference between strong and powerful"

"And no one is as powerful as me!" – She said with a smile and picked her hand in the air with a lightning appearing from it sending her brother in the end of the cave.

"There's some truth in your words" – Wyatt smiled. "Ryan!" and he shimmered in the room. When he looked around, his face went pale. He looked horrified. He thought that Wyatt found out about him and Vanessa.

"Hey buddy!" – Wyatt said putting his hand on Ryan's arm. "I need some help with fighting my little sister and just knowing you, my best friend, are here to support me does the trick"

"Why do you want to fight her?" – Ryan asked trying to sound cold.

"Since when do I need a reason?" – Wyatt

"Wyatt stop this! This is crazy! She is your sister!" – Piper yelled worried about her daughter's life. Everything happened so fast that she didn't have time to react earlier.

"Shut up, mum!"

"Don't worry about her! If someone can kick his ass that's her!" – P.J. said with a smile as the others agreed with her.

"I can knock both of you down before you can say twice-blessed" – Mel smiled at Wyatt and then gave Ryan a blink as he smiled at her. He couldn't imagine his life without her.

"I doubt that" – Wyatt said and quickly send a fire ball at her which hit her and she fell on the floor. After that he used his TK to press her to the wall and stop her from breathing. Ryan tried to hit him but Wyatt TK-ed him, too. Mel's face went red and when she fell unconscious he let her on the floor and then released Ryan.

"You two think that I'm that stupid?! You can't fool me" – Wyatt shook his hand and both Melinda and Ryan appeared inside the cage.

"I guess he knows about your relationship" – Chris pointed out the obvious going near his sister to make sure she's ok.

"You think?" – Ryan asked and then placed Vanessa's head in his lap touching her face slightly trying to wake her up. "C'mon, babe. Wake up!"

It's short again but here it's one hour after midnight and I haven't had the chance to sleep lately so this is what I came up with. I hope you like it! Don't forget to review and share your opinion. Oh and by the way, someone dies in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! I know it's been way too long again but i have a very good reason! We have a dog 3333 I named it after my favorite Halliwell - Chris! It's really little and small and it's just a baby but we are playing together all the time. Today is our one week anniversary since we bought him! 3 And my other reason is school :( I hate it but... And last but not least, i rewrote this chapter 7 times and i still think it's not good enough. But to make it up to you, it's 3000 words :D And i want to thank everybody for the great reviews! I hope you haven't lost interest in my story! Enjoy!

* * *

"My head hurts." – Prue said as she touched her head.

"It was a hard two-minute fight." – Ryan giggled as he kissed her forehead and put his hands around her putting her in his lap

"He got us all off guard" – Patty said. "How did he find out about your relationship?"

"Maybe Caleb told him." – Penny said thinking about her ex

"He would never do this. He's my best friend. I know he wouldn't betray us" – Chris stated

"He betrayed me…" – Penny reminded with sad eyes

"He didn't mean to. Maybe he was under a spell or something" – Pam tried to comfort her

"I don't care. Let's not talk about this."

"Are you sure you are ok, sweetie?" – Piper asked her daughter

"Well, yeah. I guess." – Prue answered.

All at once, Caleb appeared in the cage and fell on his head. Right after him was Pammy. Luckily, she fell on him and didn't hurt herself.

"Pammy!" - Chris run to his youngest cousin as everybody was shocked and worried about the two. Chris took her in him as the rest gathered around her and Caleb.

P.J. checked on Caleb to see if he was breathing.

"What happened?" – Chris said kissing Pammy's forehead

"Wyatt tried to attack Uncle Leo and Caleb tried to help him and then he attacked Caleb and now we are here" – Pammy said in a scared baby voice, almost crying.

"Don't worry, sweetie. You're ok now" – P.J. hugged her baby sister

"Hey! I want a hug from my little sister, too." – Penny said and then Pammy headed in her direction but saw Phoebe…

"Mommy!" – Pammy run into her mother's arms. "I knew you'll come back. I knew you would never leave us. I missed you so much, mommy. Please don't leave me again!" – Pammy said crying from happiness. Phoebe's eyes watered.

"Hey, baby. I would never leave you!" – Phoebe said now crying. At this scene Piper and Paige's hearts broke. P.J. and Penny just looked at the ground. They knew how hard their sister took their mother's dead and just didn't want her to go through the same when Phoebe goes back to her time.

"Let your mommy breath and come give me a hug, too." – Prudence-Malinda said taking her cousin in her hands as she fell asleep a few moments later.

"Hey, dude! Are you ok?" – Chris asked Caleb

"Yeah, I'm just a little dizzy." - Caleb answered. "Wyatt took Leo. I tried to help him but Wyatt attacked me." – He said worried remembering what happened.

"I'm sure he's ok. Don't worry." – P.J. said just as Wyatt came bringing Leo with him.

"Guess what daddy just told me" – Wyatt said smirking as Leo had an apologizing look on his face. "He said you were planning on binding my powers while Chris was in the past trying to 'save' me"

"I'm sorry. He said he'd kill you if I didn't tell him." – Leo said feeling really sorry. Wyatt sent his father in the cage with a flip of a hand and then disappeared in flames.

"How could you do that?" – Prue asked trying not to yell to laud.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I was afraid he'd do something to you."

"That's not an excuse. Now he knows what we were planning. Everything we worked for is gone. We'll never be able to do it now." – Chris said angrily

"What are we gonna do?" – Pam asked

"We still have to take away his powers" – Henry said

"We can't make him drink a potion." – Penny

"We'll use a spell." – Chris said thinking

"Is there a spell that powerful?" – Paige asked

"We'll write one" – Vanessa said

"Yes but Wyatt is the twice-blessed" – Piper reminded

"Chris and I are just as powerful as him"

"But if you use your powers against one of you that won't matter" – future Leo said

"What do you mean?" - Leo from the past asked

"Wyatt, Mel and I are equally powerful. Each one of us has the power of three. Technically, Mel and I, together, are two times more powerful than Wyatt. But if we use our powers against him, there will be no result. When it comes to siblings in the Halliwell family, the ancient ones made sure that we can't kill each other." – Chris tried to explain

"I didn't get it" – Paige said

"What he means is that we need to summon our ancestors to fight him" – Penny made long story short

"It won't be the first time" – Piper said

"We need to go work on the spell" – Henry

"But Wyatt can hear us" – Pam

"Ryan can make fields and isolate us from the world. They can't see or hear us, only or astral projections" – Vanessa suggested

"Sounds great" – Henry said. "But you can't project" – he said looking at the Charmed ones and Leo.

"That's actually good. I think you need some time alone to process all this" – P.J. said looking at her mother who had her head in her hands and was obviously crying.

"I'm ready to make a field" – Ryan said. "You have to take each other's hands and hold it tight"

Chris went to take his son in his hands and kissed him on the forehead than gave him back to Piper.

He, Prue, P.J., Patty, Penny, Pam, Henry and Caleb did as they were told. They were holding Pammy. They closed their eyes and their astral projections appeared.

"You need to hold on really tight." – Ryan instructed them

"What is this field anyway? Is it safe for you to go there?" – Piper asked worried about her family

"It's like we are in another world existing outside this time and space. It's more like a world of sources. Like you know how Mufasa tells Simba that all the great kings go to the sky. Well, all great sources go to this world. But don't worry. It's safe." – Ryan explained

"It is not safe! I won't let you drag my family into this place" – future Leo said angry

"Then it's a good thing we're not family, remember?" – Chris looked at both past and future Leo as they both looked to the ground with sad eyes.

"Are you ready?" – Ryan asked

"We're ready"

Ryan closed his eyes and told some spell

Kie mia prapatroj regxado,  
servu al la senmorta batalo  
de la malbono de la plej malbona loĝi tie  
gvidi estontaj generacioj  
kiuj imiti  
ĉiuj diabloj, kiuj ili  
devigas nin modela nin

They disappeared into flames, wind and lights.

"I hope they are ok" – past Leo said

"We need to talk, Leo. I want you to tell me what the hell happened. Why on earth would I leave this little girl" – Phoebe said crying

"You didn't leave her, Phoebes. You died. You all did." – fLeo said with teary eyes

"Well, I'll lie if I say I didn't see this one coming" – Paige giggled

"How did we die?" – Piper asked

"I can't tell you that" – fLeo said really sad

"How could you let this happen?" – pLeo asked his future self angrily. "You are their white-lighter"

"I didn't want this to happen. It wasn't my fault"

"Why do Chris and Prue hate me? Why do they hate you?" – pLeo asked his future self again

"When I left to be with the elders Chris was 1 year old and Prue wasn't even born yet. Piper and I couldn't be together and it just hurt me so much to see this little boy who looked just like the women of my life. Wyatt is just like me but every time I would look at Chris I saw Piper and he reminded me that I could no longer be with my family. And when you gave birth to Prue and I saw her my heart just couldn't take it. When you gave her to me to hold her for the first time… this was the best moment in my life. The moment when I realized that the world's greatest power was reborn. I hoped that the elders would allow me to stay with you and help you raise them. But then they told me I had to leave you again. My heart broke. I couldn't look at Chris or Prue knowing I won't be there while they're growing up." – fLeo said as his eyes watered.

"You couldn't look at them? Leo, they are your kids. How do you think they felt when you played favorites with Wyatt?" – Paige asked angrily

"I'm sorry. I really am. But you have to understand that I love them. I love them more than anything else in this world" – he said. "And you" he looked at past Leo "you need to make it right for them when they are reborn in the changed time"

"I'll try." – pLeo said with a soft smile

"I'm getting worried. Do you think they are ok?" – Piper said

"I hope so"

"Why are you worried, mom?" – Wyatt said with a cold voice. "I mean, as much as I can see, my brother, my sister and all my cousins are here" – he stopped and smirked at the fear in his mother's eyes "Or maybe they are not?" – Wyatt asked in a slow dangerous voice.

"Wyatt, sweetie, what happened to you?"

"Do you seriously think I am that stupid? Where are they?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" – Paige said cockily

"Wherever they are, they would still be able to feel your pain" – Wyatt looked at his mom and she appeared in front of the cage.

"Wyatt, leave her out of this!" – fLeo demanded

"Shut your mouth, Leo! I can do whatever I want because no one can stop me"

Wyatt sent a fireball at his mom but she escaped it

"**What the hell are you doing? Are you insane?!**" – Phoebe yelled at her nephew

"I am smart. If she is in pain, my precious little brother and sister will feel it and they'll come running back here trying to save her"- Wyatt said as he TK-ed his mother to the wall and she couldn't breathe anymore. He used his other hand to send a fireball at her and then she fell on the floor unconscious.

He used his TK again to send her to the other end of the cave and threw her against the wall.

Suddenly blue orbs appeared surrounded by fire, water and wind. A few figures formed. It was Chris, Prue, Ryan, Henry, Patty, Penny, P.J., Pam, Pammy and Caleb.

"Leave her alone!" – Chris said in a demanding threatening voice

"Or what?" – Wyatt played with him

"Or I'll kill you" – Prudence-Malinda said

"I would really like to know how you think you can do it"

"Trust me, Wyatt, you don't. None of us does" – Henry said

"Good. Because you wouldn't be able to do it even if our favorite little nephew was in danger." – Wyatt smirked at the scared looks on their faces

"You wouldn't dare to do it" – Patty said

"You, of all people, should keep your mouth shut! I am a hundred times stronger than you. You need to shut up unless you have a dead wish" – he threatened her at which Chris's eyes went wide.

He TK-ed Wyatt to the wall and was a second away from sending lightening at him but his family stopped him.

"If you do this, you'll turn into him. And you are better than that, Chris" – Penny told him

"You think you can kill me, Chris? You can't. You are too afraid to do it." – Wyatt told him and orbed Nate away putting him on a stone.

Everyone tried to do something but Wyatt used his powers on them and they couldn't move. He then orbed Pammy with Nate and started sending fireballs at them. They both started crying as everyone else was trying to escape and help them but Wy put them in the cage again

"We need to get out of here **fast**" – Pam said

"How? It's impossible! This cage is chanted. We can't" – Patty said as she started to panic. "He's gonna kill them I just know it" – she said with teary eyes

"Okay! Let's think of something really fast" – Piper took control. "We escaped from a cage like this before"

"That's right. When you were carrying that baby-source!" – Chris said as his face light up. "And I think we'll do it the same way as you." – He smirked

"Do you all remember 'the power of nine' spell?" – Prue asked thinking what her brother was thinking

"Are you kidding? This was the only spell we were allowed to cast for years" – Henry said remembering the good old time when all the Halliwells were alive, happy and good

"What is this spell?" – Phoebe asked

"You'll see. We'll need your help for the 'three' part" – Patty said

"Everyone ready?" – Chris asked as everybody nodded. "Do you all know when to start chanting? Okay than. Here comes nothing"

Chris:

_The power of one can be fun_

Chris and Prudence-Malinda:

_The power of two will do_

Piper, Phoebe and Paige:

_The power of three will set us free_

Chris, Prue, Henry:

_The power of four forever more_

Chris, Prue, Henry, P.J.:

_The power of five will keep us alive_

Chris, Prue, Henry, P.J., Pam:

_The power of six will bring the world peace_

Chris, Prue, Henry, P.J., Pam, Penny:

_The power of seven, you'll go straight to the opposite of heaven_

Chris, Prue, Henry, P.J., Pam, Penny and Patty:

_The power of eight can fulfill the Charmed ones' fate_

(All of them as blue, white, golden and green lights surround them)

_The power of nine, you are all gonna die_

As they said the words the cage went in flames and they were free. But the twice-blessed made a shield that kept the ones from the past away so he could be alone with his siblings and cousins

"Congratulations! I didn't expect you to succeed with this stupid spell." – Wyatt said some kind of impressed.

"Wyatt, do you know what it is that I love most about the Halliwell family? - That they are a family. In the very own meaning of the word." – Ryan started. "They can use their powers and emotions putting them on this, in fact, stupid and simple spell and can still get the work done. This is what a real family and pure love does. It's the bond they share. The bond you have with them. How can you choose to rule the world over this?" – Ryan tried to talk some sense into his ex best friend

"You know nothing about our family." – Wyatt said in a cold voice

"But we do, Wyatt. And we miss you every second of every day." – P.J. told her cousin

"You miss the person you think I am, not me"

"You _**are**_ that person, Wyatt! I know you are. You promised to protect us! Please don't be the one who hurts us" – Vanessa begged her oldest brother

"I will not hurt you. I will hurt these two little angels" – Wyatt said pointing at Nate and Pammy. "Guards! Make sure they are in pain" – meaning the little ones

"Don't do it, Wyatt!" – Henry said with anger building inside him but Wyatt didn't listen

"Wyatt, stop!" – Patty yelled

"Damn it, Wyatt! Don't do this!" – Chris yelled as well

"You know what? I'm done talking. I love you, Wyatt. I really do. But I will not let you hurt more innocent people. Especially our family!" – Prue took out a paper from her pocket and everybody gathered around her

_**When good turns bad**_

_**And bad turns good**_

_**Bring that soul from the underworld**_

_**Help me fight and**_

_**Live through this night**_

_**So I could vanquish Wyatt's evil side**_

They all said the spell in union as circled of wind appeared around them

"We are giving you one last chance, Wyatt. Don't blow it off!" – Chris said hoping his brother would realize how serious the situation is.

"Screw you! Screw all that's good in the world" – Wyatt told them with a voice full of disgust

"You don't give me a choice." – Prue said and they started reading again. This time the power was building inside them and even making its wait on the outside

**Hear now the words of the witches**

**The secrets we hid in the night**

**The oldest of gods are invoked here **

**The great work of magic is sought**

**In this night and in this hour**

**We call upon the ancient power**

**Mothers, daughters, sisters, friends**

**Our family spirit without end**

"Wyatt, please!" – Everybody begged him. They didn't want to hurt him

"Don't stand there as idiots! Kill Nate and Pammy!" – Wyatt ordered to his demons. When they heard those words, the good witches' hearts broke. They knew what they had to do and they had no choice but it still hurt them. They continued reading the spell

**Prudence, Piper, Phoebe, Paige**

**Penelope, Patricia, Malinda**

**Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace**

**Halliwell witches stand strong beside us**

**Vanquish this evil from time and space**

As they finished, Wyatt started burning in flames.

"I'm so sorry, Wyatt!" – Prue cried as Chris hugged her and let his tears fall down his face.

Everyone else was crying, too. They still lov ed Wyatt.

"We had to do it. Otherwise he would have killed them." – Penny said trying to convince herself

"What the hell just happened?" – The Charmed ones and both Leos came out of the shield unaware if the recent events.

"We just killed our brother" – Prue told them.

Wyatt's body fell on the floor. There was no sign of the flames or the spell. He looked beautiful and peaceful. His black clothes were now bright. He didn't look evil anymore.

Suddenly the angel of destiny appeared. "But you saved his soul. And his soul and heart are pure. You, witches, are on the way of changing not only his destiny, but yours too. And don't forget the reward you'll get when you do that! Good Luck!"

I hope you liked it! Don't forger to review and tell me what you think! By the way, I apologize for all kind of mistakes i may have made. English is still my second language.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! I know I don't update a lot so some of my readers may have lost interest in this story. I wanted to ask you if there are people who still read this story. Please leave a review and tell me if you want me to continue with this story. Or if you don't feel like reviewing, you could just send me a PM

* * *

First, I want to thank you all for the support! I only got 2 reviews for chapter 10 and usually i get a lot more than that and I also get PMs but not this time. So i thought that you stopped reading my story but apparently I was wrong! BIG thank you to , MaileS, countryheart, starlightscribe, MONEBUDDHA, Ugla, Vero Diaz, bookfreak25, lilyluna79, mclaughlin, jjlee3449, , joy, doremishine itsuko**,** lyndzwaterfall - I hope you and your friends enjoy every other chapter that is about to be published, princesskitty68, all the Quest reviewers and especially to **sexy Seren, ****LittleDraco, Crystalzap**, **wazup8523257** and lizardmomma for all the support and constant reviewing.**  
**

_**THANK YOU ALL! I REALLY DIDN'T EXPECT SO MUCH SUPPORT FOR SUCH A SHORT TIME! I LOVE YOU! :33 **_

Now, the new chapter... It's really really fluffy and nothing big and interesting happens in it but I was so distracted with school and homeworks and my new dog, his name is Chris, by the way, and today I made the triquetra with his food :D However, in the next chapters a lot of secrets will be revealed, mostly about the Charmed Ones' death and Leo's new kids and new wife. I'll say it again, it's long, it's fluffy, it may also be considered silly but it just had to be done.

Now there it is:

_"We just killed our brother" – Prue told them._

_Wyatt's body fell on the floor. There was no sign of __the flames or the spell. He looked beautiful and peaceful. His black clothes were now bright. He didn't look evil anymore._

_Suddenly the angel of destiny appeared. "But you saved his soul. And his soul and heart are pure. You, witches, are on the way of changing not only his destiny, but yours__, too. And don't forget the reward you'll get when you do that! Good Luck!"_

"Wha… What do you mean?" – Piper asked not knowing what to say or do.

"These young kids did what they had to do no matter how much it hurt them to do it. They proved that they serve to the Greater Good and would fight for it till their vary end. Maybe even after that." - She winked at them. "And because of that, they one day will be rewarded." – The angle of Destiny took Wyatt's body and disappeared with him saying her last words to the young witches. "Do not forget your mission is not over yet. Blessed be!"

"What does that mean?! Is Wyatt dead?" – Piper asked again sounding confused and worried.

"Not exactly. We only vanquished the evil that corrupt him. We saved his soul." – P.J. smiled through her tears.

"We changed his destiny and when that happens, The Angel of Destiny has to take him away until his new one is made." – Chris said

"So he's not dead but he's also dead?" – Paige asked really confused

"His soul is sent to non-existence until his new destiny is created" – fLeo tried to explain but judging by the looks on the Charmed Ones' face, he did not succeed.

"Huh?" – was Phoebe respond

"When Wyatt was turned evil, his destiny automatically became to kill people but his heart and soul were still good. So by using the spell we used, we vanquished the evil within him. And now his body, soul, heart and every other part of him are alive but he can't use them because his new destiny hasn't been created yet." – Prudence-Malinda and Henry tried to explain, too.

"Yeah. I still don't get it." – Phoebe announced.

"The important thing is that if we save the past, which also means we save the future, he'll be alive." – Henry said.

"But how do we save the past?" – Piper asked thinking.

Before, she knew she was supposed to save it. But now… Everything changed in the little time she's been in the future. She had a son who would kill his own nephew and cousin. She had a son, a daughter, nephews, and nieces who had to kind of 'kill' her oldest son in order to save her grandson and one of her nieces. Now she just had to, needed to save the past and change the future. She needed to make sure that none of these things happens again.

"I don't know. I'm out of ideas. We've vanquished pretty much every demon that was considered a threat and still… no result" – Chris said sadly. "Hey, you! Come here." – Chris hugged Pammy. He looked at fLeo and saw him holding little Nate in his hands. No matter how much he hated his dad for a billion reasons, he just couldn't not be happy at the fact that he really loved his grandson.

"I'll come with you back to the past" – Vanessa stated.

"No, you can't. It's too dangerous." – fLeo said. "If both you and Chris go to the past, the powers there will be too much. The balance of the universe will be in danger."

"But we can't risk letting someone turn Wyatt." – Phoebe commented. "We must use all the help we can get. And no one can help us more than his brother and sister."

"I agree. Leo, you know we have to save him." – Paige hoped her future ex brother-in-low would agree.

"It's too dangerous. I can't risk losing them."

"We'll take care of them. Nothing's gonna happen to them. I promise." – pLeo said.

"No! You don't understand. It's too dangerous." – fLeo stated

"I don't care what you think. I need to save my brother no matter what." – Prue said

"This can get you killed" – fLeo said angrily

"And me staying here, doing nothing to help Chris stop Wyatt from turning evil can get everybody killed."

"**Enough**!" – Piper yelled. "Leo, I am their mother. No one can protect them better than me. Besides, we have our Leo to help us and let's not forget the _freaking power of three_."

"It's been way too long since I last heard these 3 magical words" – Henry said letting a smile appear on his face

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" – Paige asked the rest of the future generation

"With Wyatt gone, every single demon will try to replace him, the magical and non-magical world will need to recover. We have to stay and help." – P.J. explained

"Besides, someone has to take care of Nate." – Patty took the baby from fLeo's hands

"How do you know the real Source won't take his place?" – fLeo asked looking at Ryan

"Because he's NOT evil" – Prue yelled at her dad. "And you must be blind if you haven't noticed how much he's been helping us."

"Helping you how? By betraying his best friend?"

"He helped us save him"

"Leo, I know you hate me. And trust me you are sure as hell not my favorite person either. But could you just shut the hell up" – Ryan said looking at Leo

"And you still think he's good?"

"SHUT UP!" – Vanessa yelled and orbed her father away

"Well it was about time you do this" – Chris laughed at his sister's actions.

"We should go back to the past now" – pLeo said still not believing what just happened

"I want to talk to you first" – Ryan said and took Prue's hand flaming with her to the beach

"I can't lose you…" – she said looking straight into his sad black eyes

"And you won't. I'm sure we'll meet each other again in the changed future." – Ryan said as his eyes watered

P: "Ryan…"

Ryan: "Hey, come on! I'm supposed to be the greatest source of all evil in the world and you and your brothers are meant to be the greatest power of good. We'll definitely cross paths. And we may have a forbidden romance as well. Just like my dad and Phoebe. It's in both of our blood, you know. I mean me and you, Piper and Leo, Chris and Bianca, Phoebe and Cole. And let's not forget the very first forbidden romance, Melinda Warren and that demon she cursed. Don't be so sad."

Prue: "That's not funny! What if we don't? What if I hate you? Or we kill each other?" – she asked hitting him slightly

Ryan: "Listen to me! I love you! I love you more than anything and anyone else in the world, the underworld and definitely the heaven. Nothing and I mean nothing can make me forget this love. And if you don't believe me, then you don't know how much I love you. And love is not for demons but you make me better. You don't care that I'm the son of the Source, Balthazar or just Cole Turner. What matters to you is that we love each other and I know we are meant to be. And if I'm right, then we will be together even when Wyatt's good and I'm evil, when your mom and your aunts are alive, when Leo would heal Piper even if she's not his charge anymore, when those 3 "supposed to be" the "pure good" Elder-assholes of your half-brothers don't exist. And this will also be the future where Wyatt and Chris don't hate me because I'm their best friend who also sleeps with their baby sister, but because I'm the demon they can't get rid of, who is also insanely in love with their ass-kicking sister."

P: "I love you so much! And you better be right, because if you're not, I'll be the next Halliwell to turn evil and rule the world."

"Do not even joke with that!" – he said laughing and flaming with Prue back to the others

"I'm really happy that I will have you three someday. And I promise you that things will be different." – Phoebe told her three daughters after hugging them

"We know, Mum. We love you!" – P.J. managed to say through her tears

"More than you could possibly imagine" – Penny said hugging her mother for what could be the last time

"I love you mommy!" – Pammy said happily with her baby voice

"I'm so sorry I have to leave"

"Don't worry. It's ok. You have to save Wyatt." – P.J.

"So, should we hug or something?" – Paige asked as Henry Jr. and the twins burst out laughing at her question

"You really meant it when you said that you weren't the mothering type before we were born, didn't you?" – Henry laughed and hugged his mother.

"I don't know if I will ever be the mothering type, but I know that the little time spent with you here for the last few days, was the best time in my life." – Paige said as tears threatened to escape her eyes.

"You were a great mother! I just hope that when you save the future we'll have a chance to spend more time together." – Pam and Patty hugged Paige

"I'll try but I don't promise you anything" – Paige returned giggling. "I can't wait to give you birth! When are you born exactly?" – she asked with a twinkle in her eyes

"Nice try!" – Henry laughed at his mother's never leaving sense of humor

"Hey there nieces and nephew!" – Phoebe approached them with Piper following behind her. "Does your favorite Aunt Phoebe get a goodbye"

"Of course not, Phoebe!" – Piper screamed. "I am their favorite Aunt!"

"In your dreams, sis"

"You both get a hug! Whether you want it or not" – Pam said as she and her siblings hugged their aunts

"And now is my turn." – P.J. said hugging Piper and whispering in her ear "Just so you know, you and I will bond while you are teaching me to make potions and cook"

A smile immediately appeared on Piper's face

"Are you going to come back, Chrissie?" – Pammy asked her oldest cousin

"Of course I will! I promise"

"Ok! Because Nate needs his daddy and I need his daddy, too."

"I love you so much, kiddo!" – Chris hugged the little girl

"When will you and Prue come back, Chrissie?"

"When we save Wyatt, your mommy, Aunty Phoebe and Aunty Paige."

"Will Bianca come back, too? Because I think Nate misses his mommy just like I miss mine and you miss yours" – Pammy looked him straight into his eyes. Her childish innocence gave him even more power and determination to change the past

"Let's hope so. Would you do me a favor? I want you to keep my son safe because you are his Aunty now"

"I swear I will keep my nephew safe just like Aunty Prue kept us safe" – as these words left Pammy's mouth the Charmed Ones turned in shock.

"I need to go now. Bye, sweetie" – Chris walked to his other cousins

"We will miss you, too, Chrissie!" – they all said in union

"It won't be for long. I promise." – he hugged the girls and then turned to Henry "Can I trust you to keep an eye on them?"

"Dude, you should know by now that the girls in this family got the balls" - Henry laughed. "They should be the ones keeping an eye on me."

"You both will come home save, right?" – P.J. asked Prue while hugging her

"They better do" – Henry said and hugged his cousin, too. "If they don't, who am I gonna make troubles with?"

Everybody said their goodbyes and it was time to go back to the past and save the world

"C'mon peanut. Read the spell." – Prue told her brother who took Nate from her hands and kissed him on the forehead before giving him to P.J.

"Do you want help with the spell?" – Paige asked

"No. We have to be the ones who cast it in order to keep the balance of powers just in case we have to use them in the past" – Prue said as she and Chris started reading

Hear these words, Hear the rhyme

Heed the Hope within my mind

Send me back to where I'll find

What I wish in place and time.

"We are in the present! We are in the Manor!" – Phoebe said looking around

"Thank you, Sherlock! I didn't notice that _little_ fact" – Piper snapped at her

"Wait, didn't you have to tell them where you orbed my future self so they can bring him back?" – Leo asked his daughter

"I sent him to Valhalla. I'm sure after all the times he's been there, he'll know his way out."

* * *

Please don't get depressed and disappointed by its fluffiness. I'm re-watching the entire show, again, for the 5456415645 billionth time and I'm almost getting to the part with our favorite peanut, and usually this is when I get all my good ideas. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think! If you don't want to leave a review, it's ok. I take PMs, too. But if you don't feel like it, I could give you my fb page, my skype, number... I just need to know that people are reading my crap! One last question, two actually, 1: what do you think about Prue and Ryan's relationship? 2: I've been thinking about a Charmed/Harry Potter story after i finish this. It could be a sequel to this story. What do you think?


	12. a little game

Hi! I was thinking and I realized I don't know how to start the next chapter and then this great idea came to me! I will ask the best readers EVER!

So, each and every one of you can suggest a few phrases/sentences/dialogs/quotes and I will start the next chapter with one of it and add the others later in the chapter or the next chapter. I hope you like the idea! "Trust your instincts." Say the first thing that's on your mind. I'm looking for a challenge


	13. Chapter 12

_Hey! I am sorry for not updating so long but I had a really bad flue for two weeks and than I had at least two tests everyday at school and I was blocked..._

**BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED OR JUST READ MY STORY! _101 REVIEWS! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! YOU ARE THE BEST EVER. I NEVER EVEN THOUGH I WOULD GET 50 REVIEWS AND NOW THEY ARE NOT ONLY DOUBLED BUT THEY ARE OVER ONE HUNDRED._**_ (they are a hundred and one but the point is **I LOVE YOU GUYS!**_

_****I decided that if my story was a script to a tv show, the actors would be the following:_

_Ryan - Michael Trevino, Mario Casas or any other hottie with black hair reminding us of the Great, Mighty, Handsome, Awesome - Cole Turner_

_Nathan - Nathaniel Buzolic or any other cute, blonde, sweet, angelic boy_

_Henry Jr. - I wanted him to be a fresh, funny, cute face. I think Steven R. McGueen would be good for the role_

* * *

_"Wait, didn't you have to __tell__ them where you orbed my future self so they can bring him back?" – Leo asked his daughter_

_"I sent him to Valhalla. I'm sure after all the times he's been __there__, he'll know his way out."_

Chapter 12

"Valhalla?!" – Leo asked in shock.

The Charmed Ones laughed at where Leo was sent again… or will be send. Whatever.

"Why do I keep getting sent to Valhalla!"

"Because you are a sucky father, that's why!" – Piper stated. "Now let's go back to my neurotic problem, people!" – She waved her hands trying to get everyone's attention.

"I'll go take a long look at the Book of Shadows. You deal with her!" – Prue said to her brother and orbed out.

"What is you neurotic problem now?" – Paige asked her sister

"Oh! You mean other than raising the future Source of All Evil, one very neurotic whitelighter and a girl that doesn't care enough to stay and listen to me being neurotic, she just preferred to go look on some old book." – Piper said as 3 windows in the house got blown up.

"Piper, your hormones are effecting your powers. You need to calm down. For the baby's sake." – Leo calmed his wife down. "You are conceived, right?" – Leo suddenly had a pale expression on his face.

Both he and Piper have been so busy processing all the information that they have totally forgotten about their son's conception.

"Yeah. Ghosts' plane" – Chris answered not wanting to go in details.

"Wait! You both did it in Ghosts' plane while you were dying and we were looking for a way to save you?!" – Phoebe asked her sister and brother-in-law

"Well…" – Leo started but was cut off by a laud crash coming from the attic.

"Prue!" – Chris said worried as they all orbed there.

When they materialized they saw Prue fighting 8 demons and _she was kicking some serious ass_ Phoebe though. After a few moments all demons were blown up/stabbed by ancient looking athames/electrified/killed by their own energy balls.

"Wh… Who was that? What did they want? Why were they attacking you?" – Piper asked in shock

"You have some serious moves in there" – Phoebe said impressed and a little jealous

"These were the Vendaelys demons. They are from the future. I don't know how they came here" – Chris said very concerned

"Someone must be helping them. Someone pretty powerful" – Prue said.

"We should look about them in the Book. What else do you know about them?" – Leo asked

"We know you won't find them in the book." – Chris started. "When the Wicca Magic was first created they were one of the first demon clans. They are lower level, have energy balls but they can't harm you badly. Loyalty is everything about them so when the first Source betrayed them they decided that the world doesn't know the meaning of the word and went against the Source. He wanted to vanquish them all but they were, and still are, too many. So he banished them under the underworld."

"Then how did they come out?" – Phoebe asked

"Wyatt let them out." – Prue answered. "And now their loyalty lies with him."

"Well, we must find a way to stop them." – Paige said

"No. We have to send them back to the future." – Piper though

"And the only way to do that is to find who helped them come he…" – Prue said but was cut off by blue and white orbs appearing in the room.

"Nathan! What's going on? What are you doing here?" – Leo asked the young man who appeared to be between Prue and Chris' age.

He had blond hair and the deepest brown-green eyes. He was well-build and the word that could describe him the best was angelic.

"Leo!" – he said with the biggest, the cutest smile ever appearing on a person's face (except Chris, of course) . "You are back! The elders were worried sick about you"

"I'm Ok, Nate. We are back from the future." – Leo said

The boy, Nate, asked "How was it? Is it true what Chris says about it?"

"It's worse than we thought." – the elder answered as Piper made a sound reminding him that they are in the room, too.

"Oh! Yeah. Nathan, these are the Charmed Ones – Phoebe, Paige and Piper" – Leo's look toward Piper was full of love and regrets. "And these, apparently, are my son, Chris, and my daughter, Prudence-Malinda" – Leo started the introductions

Nate's jaw dropped "Chris is you son? As in Chris Perry, the white lighter from the future, Chris?" – Nate asked not believing.

"The one and only!" – Phoebe giggled at the boy's reaction

"I'm Nathan. It's a really big pleasure meeting you" – he said to the Charmed Ones. "And you, too." – he looked at Mel.

"Nice to know that you've always been the same ass-kissing bitch" – Prue stated as the Charmed Ones and Leo looked at her disbelievingly and Chris just laughed

"Excuse me?" – Nathan said awkwardly.

"You are excused" – Prue now said in a mimicking polite voice

"Maybe I should just leave"

"You think" – Chris giggled.

"I guess I'll see you later, Leo?" – Nate looked at his mentor

"I probably won't be going Up There for now. At least until we save Wyatt and the entire future"

"Ok. If you need some help, just call. It was nice meeting you" – Nate looked at the Charmed Ones and orbed out.

Just as he left, Chris and Prue fell to the floor screaming in agonizing pain.

"What's going on?" – Piper asked panicking

"I don't know." – Leo said just as worried. He knelt beside them and put one hand over his son and the other over his daughter. The golden light appeared but the young ones were still dying in pain

"Paige, help him!" – Phoebe demanded.

"I… I can't heal" – Paige was afraid to death that she won't be able help her nephew and niece

"Just hold my hands" – Paige did as she was told but nothing helped

"Why aren't they healing?" – Piper asked growing more worried by the second

"The pain is mental, not physical." – Leo came to a conclusion

"_That is correct!" – _A voice echoed through the attic and a man looking very much like Barbas flamed in

"Who are you and what do you want?" – Phoebe asked getting ready to kick his ass.

"My name is Darbas and I am the demon of feelings" –the man, now identified as Darbas, answered

"What are you doing to them?" – Piper asked trying to control her anger

"I believe you've met my half-brother and cousin, Barbas. Well, he faces you with your biggest fears. I'm making them feel their unreconciled pain, their raw emotion. Pretty much every shattered memory that's been important to them. Memory equals unshared pain" – He finished and managed to get out before Piper blew him to peaces

After a few moments Chris and Prue started screaming in pain even more if that was possible but this time blood made its way on the surface.

"The emotional pain is getting too much for them to handle so it's turning physical" – Leo said feeling just as helpless and useless as the sisters

"We need to do something. Fast." – Piper was panicking

"Let's think. He said memories… and unshared pain. That's it! To beat Barbas, you have to overcome your greatest fears. So, to beat Darbas, you have to share your pain." – Phoebe realized

"Well, they can barely stay conscious" – Paige started "I don't think they have the power to start sharing painful memories"

"That's not what I meant! Hold my hands!" – Phoebe demanded.

"_For the future to be changed_

_With no secrets, with no games_

_Help us understand their pain_

_The truth we need to gain"_

Next thing, The Charmed Ones, their Elder and the two youths were in Paige's room but it looked different. There were posters on the walls, clothes all over the floor, CD players and everything else typical for a teenage boy's room. Then they spotted someone in the bed. His entire body covered in blood. Suddenly, a blonde boy appeared in blue and white orbs. They recognized his as 15/16/17 years-old Wyatt.

"Chris! NO!" – the teenager screamed as he got to his brother's bad. Wyatt picked his lifeless body above the blankets and started checking him to see where the blood was coming from.

Then he saw it. Two huge, deep cuts on Chris's hands starting from his palms and ending little above his elbows.

"What have you done, Chris!" – Wyatt cried desperately searching for a sign that his little brother hasn't just committed a successful suicide.

"DAD! AUNT PAIGE!" – Wyatt yelled for help. "Chris, please don't be dead. **You can't leave! **Please, Chris**" – **Wyatt was begging while trying to heal his baby bro

"Wyatt, what's going on?" – Victor asked his oldest grandson as he entered the room.

Wyatt just kept trying to heal his brother, shaking his body. "**DAD! PAIGE! ANY FU**ING BODY!**"

"Chris, hold on, my boy!" – Victor pleaded his grandson with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Don't leave me, Chris! Not you, too. Please, wake up! Grandpa, remove the crystals from the door" – Wyatt said as he spotted the white crystals Chris put in his room to protect from any magic

A few seconds later two pairs of blue orbs appeared into Leo and Paige.

"Oh my God, Chris what have you done!" – Paige immediately started crying at the sight of her almost dead nephew

"I can't heal him, Paige. He's dying! Dad, do something" – Wyatt demanded

"I can't heal him, too"

"Just concentrate!" – Leo said. "He did this to himself willingly. Wyatt, your bond with him is the strongest. Try getting to his head, concentrate on putting your desire to save him in his mind. Ne must want to be saved"

Wyatt closed his eyes trying to get his brother to live. He put his hand on Chris' head and let his emotions fly through Chris' body. Wyatt tried to heal him again and this time it worked. After a few minutes the youngest Halliwell in the room opened his fluffy, red, cried out green eyes.

"You are alive!"- Wyatt smiled at the sight of his brother moving. Everyone in the room was relieved to see the boy breath

Chris just rolled his eyes hating the world, hating everyone, hating his brother for saving him, hating his mother for leaving him alone, hating his father for not saving his mom, for making him watch her die.

"Why can't you just let me die?" – Chris asked his brother with a tired desperate whisper

* * *

You HAVE TO answer the following questions: 1) What do you think about this chapter

2) Do you want the Charmed Ones and Leo to see more memories

3) What do you think about Nate - the whitelighter

4)**** Most importantly, when I finish this story, do you want a sequel that would be a crossover with Harry Potter?

PLEASE ANSWER! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT to me

LOVE YOU


End file.
